Secrets
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: A year after the war Hermione has returned to school but with a surprise. She is the one caring for Teddy Lupin. But when things don't seem to add up, Hermione is forced to accept that what she knows may not be what happened. Rating for language. Complete
1. Chapter 1

"REMUS!"

The scream rang out in the middle of the night, waking three other girls, who all stared at the shaking witch lying on the ground, covered in sweat and panting.

"Are you ok?"

"Who screamed?"

"Does she mean professor…?"

"Shut up!"

The witch slowly opened her eyes, feeling the eyes of the other girls on her, she took a shaky breath and snapped 'I'm fine, go back to bed!' She heard them slowly return to their own beds while she fixed her curtains around the four poster bed and fixed her blankets up.

Why were these nightmares plaguing her?

He was dead. He was gone. The war was over and she had returned to school, but with one huge difference, and that was in the sleeping one year old that was in his cot, his hair slowly turning from sandy brown to bright blue as his snores filled the now silent air. How he could sleep through the screaming, she had no idea, and yet he slept.

She fought with herself for a good three minutes to not scoop him up and hold him in her arms, to feel his heart beat, to hear him breath and pretend that his father was still around. She still saw his body every time she closed her eyes, and yet… Something wasn't right.

He didn't seem to be… Well… Dead!

Tonks… She was gone, the way her body was, her face, it was the face of someone who had left this planet, but Remus… She started to pace, not being able to stop herself.

"Hermione. Go back to sleep." She heard Lavender say, ignoring the rising remark coming from within her, Hermione complied and curled back in to her bed.

_Stop it you stupid girl! He is dead. You saw his body. You are raising Teddy, you are obeying his will. He is not coming back. Free your foolish heart and learn that. Even Harry saw him come back as ghosts… But still… _

She closed her eyes and tried to will her body back to sleep, but all she could think of was the fight again. Something was off, and she was going to find out what!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, at all. All characters and places belong to JK Rowling; I am just borrowing them for a little bit. **

**This is my first fan fiction in many, many years, so forgive me for being rusty. I have PTSD, so if my story seems jumpy, again, forgive me. And reviews, good or bad, are always welcomed, as are ideas for my stories. And I love putting people in to my stories; it makes me feel like I am giving something back to my readers.**

**If Remus/Hermione makes you feel uncomfortable, don't read it please. In this story, Hermione was never with Ron, because her studies got in the way with romance.**

**I am also playing with ages in this story.**

**Hermione is 19 and Remus is only 31.**

**Now on to the story!**

Hermione held on to Teddy, she couldn't help it. She had fought with the urge and the urge had come back and bit her on the ass, claiming her as its bitch. She smiled as the small toddler wrapped a finger around one of her curls, chocolate covered his mouth.

_Just like his father._ She thought, stroking his cheek gently. She was sitting in the Great Hall, getting ready to feast herself on some beautiful food, ignoring the stares she got. She was still sure some people thought Teddy was really her son, but as she pointed out, her stomach hadn't changed and as keeping a baby in the microwave was impossible, he was not her son. She always laughed as they mouthed microwave and stared at her like she was an idiot.

_Well they should take muggle studies and they would understand what a simple thing of a microwave was! _She adjusted Teddy and continued to read the paper, stopping when she saw an article that caught her eyes.

"What the hell?" She whispered, looking around to make sure no one was watching her and then reading.

_As we have been reporting for many months now, werewolf activity is on a rise, the attack rates have stayed about he same, but more and more people are starting to be attacked by werewolves away from the full moon. As if they werewolves were starting their own war. Could this be the new dark wizards?_

"Well it's their own fault!"

Hermione jumped at the angry voice of Ginny. "Pardon?" She asked, putting the paper down.

"You heard how they treated Remus! If he was alive I'm sure he would be joining them! They need more rights, Hermione. You can't just treat someone like dirt for years and then expect them not to blow up one day!" Ginny ranted, plonking down and looking at Teddy. "He deserves rights! He's not a mutt, no matter what they say. And his father was a hero who lost…" She trailed off and looked up at Hermione's haunted face, not knowing how to comfort her friend.

Hermione just stared in to her pumpkin juice, ignoring Teddy's small protest when she woke him up, she wiped his mouth and sat him between her and Ginny. Teddy rubbed his eyes and yawned, his hair turning bright green. "Dada." He said, pointing to a picture in the Daily Prophit.

"What? Teddy no." Hermione said, gathering up the paper and staring at the photo. "Holy…" She trailed off, remembering not to swear in front of Teddy. "Ginny look!" She showed her best friend the photo.

There was Remus, standing near a few other people Hermione suspected were werewolves. He was talking and laughing, but Hermione could tell by his movements that they were jerky and sad. She knew him to well.

"FUCK!" Ginny yelled, earning a glare from Hermione and a giggle from Teddy. "Sorry. I mean… Fudge cakes." She stared at the picture and looked around. "Let's hope no one else can see its him." She mumbled, taking the paper away from Hermione.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked, staring at Ginny for answers to questions she still could not comprehend.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"There is nothing we can do, Hermione!"

"Kick his ungrateful ar-"

"Hermione!"

"Sorry."

The girls finished their food in silence as Hermione's mind was miles away, on the man that confused her so much, and the life she could have had if she was not watching a child that wasn't even hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has subscribed and read this story, it makes me feel so happy that people are enjoying what I am writing once more. **** Please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this story, as I am flying without someone to go over my work.**

Hermione paced back and forth in the owlery, thankful for the shield charm. Good for keeping away bad hexes and owl droppings. She couldn't believe that after a year Remus Lupin was alive and, by the photo, well. How dare he do this to all the people that cared for him? Had he no feelings? She guessed he didn't seeing as he left behind his son to a nineteen year old witch!

She groaned loudly and raked her hands through her hair for the seventh time in the past ten minutes, she swore she got the habit of Remus when she stayed with the order over those many summers.

She was beyond angry; she was more bordering on homicidal and livid! Even the library, with the smell of old parchment and books couldn't calm her nerves today, she, for once in her life, had been kicked out of the library after the third time she had sighed loudly and slammed a book closed a little to hard.

And yet she didn't care. She didn't care that she was turning in to a 'bad' student, which other student had a one year old to look after all by themselves that wasn't even related to them? At least her scores weren't being affected; she was still the brightest witch in her year group.

She paced again, hearing the small ping as a large owl dropping hit the shield charm and slid to the floor, maybe she should find a cleaner spot to be angry in, or at least bring an umbrella next time. Though she didn't want to think of all the questions she would get about an umbrella.

"Dumb wizards!" She mumbled, plonking on a spot on the floor by the window that was at least still clean. "How dare he just run off and leave behind his son!" She ignored the weird hoots she got from some of the owls, who seemed amused that a witch was talking to herself. "And leave him to me! Surely he has family or Tonks had family that would want him!"

She fell silent for a few seconds, letting her thoughts race through her head.

"They never wanted him because he's part werewolf…" She whispered, the realisation hitting her like a ton of bricks falling from a semi-trailer. "I was the only one he could trust." She thrust her head in to her hands and sobbed silently. Yes, her life had been ruined with Teddy being shoved on her, yes, she resented Remus for running away to be a 'hero', but she knew, the logical part of her knew, that Teddy was with the best person for him.

A person who would treat him like a normal toddler and not a beast.

Later that night, Hermione couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she looked at the newspaper once more, watching Remus in the photo talk and smile, he was making a point because he was moving his arms. He reminded Hermione of the Italian men she had seen in Italian restaurants, getting heated and using their arms to make a point. She just hoped the point Remus was making was for the good, and not the bad.

She sighed and glanced at a sleeping Teddy, who, at the moment had bright pink hair and purple eyes. He thought it was hilarious when he saw her face, but he had soon gotten over it and forgotten to change it back as he was to interested in the chocolate Aunty Ginny was trying to sneak him.

"I think I might write to our little furry friend." Hermione mumbled, not really to anyone but more to herself. "Let him know his game is up." She added, pulling a piece of parchment towards her and a quill. She dipped the quill in to the ink pot and quickly wrote _'I know your secret.'_

She folded the parchment up once the ink was fully dry and got Ginny to watch Teddy for her, making her promise not to give him any more damn chocolate! She did not feel like trying to put a one year old to bed when they had a sugar high tonight.

She walked back towards the owlery, happy that now the war had ended the school was more lighter on curfews, ignoring the couple she passed that were snogging behind a statue, she continued on the way up to the owlery.

"Ooooh! Hermy! Hermy! Hermy! Went to bed and bumped her head! Woke up the morning with a screaming baby! Oooh! Hermy! Hermy! Hermy!" Peeves sung, dancing low over her head. "What have you got there, Hermy?" He asked, floating on his back and staring at her. "Writing a love letter to yourself?" He grinned at how funny he thought he was being.

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to calm her temper. She was not going to hex him tonight, it was what he wanted. "Nothing Peeves." She stated, putting the parchment in her pocket. "Go away." She added, walking in to the owlery and ignoring his cackles as he floated away. He never went in to the owlery, he didn't like the owls flying through him. (A little tip if you ever needed to get away from him in a hurry.)

She took one of the school owls down, ignoring its protests at being woken. "Oh hush!" She mumbled, tying the letter on to its leg. "I need you to take this to Remus Lupin." She saw the owl stare at her as if she was mad! And perhaps she was. "I know he's alive, so take it and find him!" She softened and gave it a few owl treats and stroked its back. "Please." She added, swearing she could see the birds head grow from the ego it was getting!

The owl hooted softly a few times and then flew out of the window. Hermione smiled, she knew the owl would find him. She walked back to the common room, again ignoring the couple behind the statue. Wait, was that a different couple? She didn't want to look and check again after she heard something that sounded like a zipper being undone. She was out of there.

Settling down to sleep that night, Hermione smiled, she smiled at the fact she was back at Hogwarts, smiled at the fact her parents were ok and smiled at the fact that she was raising the cutest toddler she had ever seen (now back to his normal look of mini Remus).

Little did she know that three miles from Hogwarts, a werewolf was swearing loudly at the letter he had just gotten from a Hogwarts owl.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know what I did can never be forgiven or even treated as if it was nothing. But I need to explain why I did it to you. And why these past few months after the war had to happen the way they did. I am not asking for you to forgive me, but only for you to understand me._

_During my time working for the order, I got close to a few werewolves in England that wanted the same common goal. More rights for werewolves, because as you so passionately fight against, we werewolves have no rights in this world that we call 'fair.'_

_I know that this war will get us what we want and need, rights to marry, rights to have children, fall in love and not need to have tabs kept on us! Grayback and his crew have turned us in to nothing but blood lusting monsters, but with the potion we are just humans with cursed blood, blood that sadly runs through Teddy._

_I try my hardest not to curse the day that I let my guard down with Tonks and got her pregnant, but every day I hate myself more and more. But this isn't explaining how I faked my own death, so I will explain it._

_When I saw my beautiful Tonks lying dead on the ground, I knew my plan had to work, had to go ahead. I guess I wanted us to look like star crossed lovers, I'm sure that is what the muggle term is for it anyway. But still, I took a very strong sleeping potion that Snape gave me, and laid down next to my wife. When they went to bury us, I was helped out by Kings, and I went on my way to join the war for my race._

_I hate saying race as if I'm something more then just a normal male wizard, but the wizard world has made it that my race is a werewolf. And that, in itself, is why I must fight this war and force that opinion to stop. This is not going to be a violent war, no matter what people say, this is going to be a war of words, and showing the wizard world that we ARE still people._

_Hermione I am so sorry that I had to drag you in to this, but I knew that you were the only one that would raise Teddy up as a normal human, and not as a half-breed or mutt! You remind me so much of Lily Potter, if she was alive, she would be the one that I would want to raise my son. But as I look at you, Hermione, watching you grow up, our friendship develop, I had to hit myself every night to remind myself that you were not Lily._

_But, you see Hermione, you are the only one that I have ever trusted, I knew what I was going to do before we went in to the finale battle, so I changed my will, Kings hurried it through the Ministry so that it was finalized before I staged my own death._

_Hermione I'm sorry for the tears you have shed for me, I'm sorry for making your life harder with Teddy in your care, but I know that you, Hermione, are the only witch of your age that could take the challenge. And before you ask me why I didn't chose Mrs Weasley, I think with seven children and two grandchildren, she has enough on her plate without needing to look after a werewolf child._

_I hope you find your answers in this letter, and if you don't, I will explain it more when I get a chance to see you. Please give Teddy a hug for me, and do not leave the castle to search for me. I can not control all the werewolves in this war, and some of them want to make wizards pay._

_Forgive me again, my sweet Hermione._

_Remus._

Remus stared down at the scrunched up bit of parchment he had written the letter on, he would have used better parchment, but it was all he had on him, and the wolves were moving more quickly then he had anticipated, and soon they would be half way to London, but for now, he had them camping out in the shrieking shack while he brewed up the potion for the coming full moon.

Even though they were in a war, they still didn't want to hurt anyone, he was amazed at how many werewolves followed his way of thinking, they didn't want to hurt the people that have hurt them, it wasn't in their nature. Most of them were put in this situation like him, their families had hurt a werewolf and they had taken it out on their child. Remus, for once in his life, felt like he belonged somewhere.

He rolled the parchment up and searched for the school owl, which had taken up one of the window stills in the shack and was happily munching on a mouse. "Well I hope you enjoy that…" He mumbled, putting the parchment on the owls leg. "Take that to Hermione. Now." He said, ignoring the owls muffled hoot of protest while it tried to finish its late night supper. "Now." He stated again, in his most 'teacher like' voice.

The owl glared at him and then flew out the window, he hoped he hadn't annoyed it to the point of it not delivering the letter, he needed Hermione to understand, and he wanted his son to know that he loved him. He was also hoping that Hermione would be kind enough to give him an update of how his son was doing, as since Hermione has gone back to school, Kingsley couldn't give him the updates that he was getting every week. He just hoped his son was ok.

**Sorry for how short this update is, I've got slight writers block and this morning one of our eggs hatched in to a baby chicken. So I quickly typed up this chapter, again I own nothing and reviews are loved!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter, I'm suffering really badly from writers block. Hope you all like the update and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added my story, it means heaps to me. **** Again I'm going without a BETA so I'm sorry for any mistakes that slipped past my spell check.**

**I do not own Harry Potter; I am just borrowing them for the fun of it. **

Hermione was running through the forest, tree limbs whipped against her face, slicing her skin and letting blood drip down to her clothes, she didn't care; she just needed to get away.

Get away from everything!

So many teenagers bitch about their lives being hard, pimples, losing their virginity, boyfriends, school and make up. None of them had to look after a werewolf baby, think the man they adore is dead and then find out he's alive and in ANOTHER war!

Yes, because when you're Remus Lupin, one war is never enough!

She slowed down when her legs were on the verge of giving out and plonked herself on a stump, normally she would have seated herself on the stump in a lady like fashion, but today she was just to damn angry to give a crap if she was sitting like a lady or a two bit tramp from an alley way!

She stared down at the scrunched up parchment in her hand, Ginny had put a non-ripping spell on it after Hermione had tried to rip it apart whilst using language that would make Molly rinse her mouth out with soap.

She reread the letter again for the hundredth time that day, she had been counting how many times she pathetically read the letter hoping he would jump out of the words and let her kick him where it hurts! Hmmm, maybe that is why he wrote the letter instead.

Her hands shook as she took out the fresh sheet of parchment and a muggle pen, she was using the pen because she couldn't be stuffed getting ink on her fingertips.

_Dear you pig headed son of a bitch!_

Hermione stared at what she wrote and groaned, she was going to need way more parchment then what she had brought! She stood up and made her way back to the castle, collect Teddy from Ginny and Lavender. "Thanks girls, I'll take him from here." She said, smiling down at the now green haired little boy.

She carried him up to the castle and went in to the common room, putting him in his play pen she sat on the floor next to him and got a fresh bit of parchment. "Come on Hermione, you can do this…" She mumbled, starting to write again.

_Dear remus,_

_I am glad you are well_

She paused in her writing as millions of insults flew around her mind; she rubbed her temples and sighed again.

_Teddy is doing great, he has learnt that when he changes his hair color girls will flock to him and coo at him and give him chocolate. He's a right little Marauder. _

_I don't care about this war, Remus. I'm happy you are fighting for your rights, and I hope that one day you get them. But don't you think this world has had enough war for awhile? Don't you think that people need to know the truth, Remus? Don't you think Harry has the right to know that you are still alive! _

_HOW THICK ARE YOU REMUS JOHN LUPIN? YOU LEFT EVERYONE BEHIND, YOU LEFT EVERYONE BROKEN AND CRYING WHILE WE TRIED TO PICK UP THE PIECES FOR __**YOUR**__ SON! GO FIGHT YOUR WAR, BUT DON'T AND I MEAN __**DON'T**__ COMPLAIN TO US WHEN YOUR SON DOESN'T EVEN RECOGNISE YOU!_

_Hermione._

She stared down at what she had written, was it to harsh? No, he needed to know how she really felt, and this was the only way. She would send him a howler if she could have been bothered buying one! She rolled the parchment up and gave it to the school owl which was waiting patiently for her to finish. She watched him fly out of the window and then looked at Teddy.

"I hope that talks some sense in to him…" She mumbled, scooping him up and hugging him. "Because it seems nothing else will!" She was answered by Teddy pulling his 'Whose gonna change the nappy!' face.

Hermione groaned loudly and walked up to the dormitories to change the now smelly Teddy. Her mind far from poo filled nappies.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I am writing this at three am, so any mistakes I make, please forgive me. And Anne is my OC so please do not steal.**

Remus walked out of the shack so he could read the letter he had just gotten in piece, he was getting sick of the other wolves trying to pry in to his personal life. He was happy to share, but this letter, he wanted to read on his own.

Her stared at the letter in his hands and started to read, his son was ok! His son was just like a marauder! His eyes filled with tears as he kissed the parchment, wishing he was witnessing his sons antics with him and not through a letter.

"The marauders live." He whispered, tears spilling down on to the ground, he dried his eyes and continued to read, his tears of joy turned to tears of anguished as he read Hermione's words, it was such a Hermione thing to do, but he still wished that she hadn't done it!

"WHY?" He screamed, dropping to his knees, his hands shaking in anger as he reread what the younger witch had said. How dare she? How dare she think he didn't already know this!

He stared up at the sky and let out a huge howl, a howl which summed up the anguish and devastation he felt inside. He felt like Hermione's words had stabbed him through the chest with a silver dagger and cut out his bleeding heart while he was still alive and screaming for her to end his suffering and pain.

"Excuse me?"

Remus startled at the soft and nervous voice, he spun around, eyes pure amber as he took in the young cub.

"What do you want, cub?" Moony growled, quickly wiping his tears away so that he didn't seem weak.

The girl gulped and quickly showed her neck in submission, Moony lowered his head in acknowledgement and he saw her relax visibly. "Again I ask cub, what do you want?"

"I want to join your war." She stated, playing with the tatters of her shirt.

Moony subsided and let Remus take over their mind, Remus was more gentle when it came to kids, Moony was a little harsh. "You want to join the war?" Remus asked, shocked at how thin and young she was. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen sir…" The girl replied, staring up in to the older wolves eyes.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"No sir, my Alpha won't allow me to go; he said that my place in the world was to be a monster, and not a student."

"What is your name?"

"Anne Grayback."

Remus felt shock numb his body as he stared at Graybacks daughter, was this a trap by the other wolf? He walked up to the younger cub and roughly held her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Is this a trap?" He hissed, his eyes flicking from their normal color to amber as Moony tried to force himself to the surface.

"No sir! I really want to join the war!" The cub managed to gasp out in fear.

"And what about your father?"

"I'm nothing like my Alpha." She corrected him. "I want to be free to go to school and learn."

The last sentence sent Remus in to 'parent' mode. This poor girl had never learnt anything! He wrapped her up in a hug and smiled when she relaxed in his arms. "Welcome to the war…" He whispered, pulling away and looking over her once more.

She had vibrant red hair, nearly as red as Ginnys hair which was chopped unevenly to her shoulders as if she had cut it with a dagger, which wouldn't surprise him, she had bright blue eyes and freckles. She was about five foot four and looked like she had not had a proper meal in months.

"Follow me." He led her in to the shack and growled as the other wolves all stared at the girl. The wolves instantly looked away, listening to their Alpha. He led her in to the kitchen in the house, which he had transferred in to a useable one for the time being. He started to make a broth for her to eat, he didn't want to start on something stronger as her stomach may not take it and he didn't need a sick cub on him.

He waved his wand and her clothes instantly repaired themselves and he laughed when he saw her muggle shirt with a smiley face on it and the words 'Cheer Up Emo Kid."

"Emo kid?" He asked, watching her sit up on a stool by the bench.

"It's a muggle thing." Anne grinned. "They are kinda depressed and sit in the corner and cut themselves… Well that's the stereotype anyway… I just like the shirt cause it has a smiley face on it."

Remus laughed softly, if he couldn't be a father to his son yet, he could at least be a father to this lost cub. It may not make everything better, but at least it might get his Karma back on track.

Two days later and Remus had finally gotten around to replying to Hermione's letter, with a simple, yet demanding letter of his own.

_Bring Teddy and yourself to Hogsmeade this weekend. I want to see my son._

_Remus._

He sent the letter off with the same owl that Hermione had used, he didn't know why, but it was following him everywhere, probably one of Dumbledore's tricks to keep him in line. He was glad that the headmasters death had been faked, if it wasn't for him, he wasn't sure if Harry had it in him to finish what must be done.

"I GOT JELLY BEANS FOR TEETH!"

His trail of thought was broken by a scream from Anne; he spun around and stared at his 'cub'. "What has happened to you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"SUGAR!" She screamed, running around in a circle.

Great, just what he needed, one day till the full moon and he had a cub on a sugar rush. He shook his head and walked inside, rubbing his temples as he heard Anne following him. This was going to be a long day.

**Well I hope you like the update; I couldn't help but put a little extra drama in to the story. Can you trust Graybacks daughter? And how will Hermione take to the new addition to the Lupin family? If you have any ideas for this story please tell me. I love to read input from my readers. **

**And now I'm going back to bed. xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just before you read this chapter, I'm from Australia and here we call candy lollies, so if you see the word lollies or lolly that is what it is.**

Remus groaned and grabbed his head, he had a massive headache from lack of sleep and he was going to kill the wolf who gave Anne lollies! He lifted his head from the blankets he had made in to a little bed on the floor for himself and tried to find the young cub.

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw her passed out in the middle of the room, she must have passed out at about three am, she was wrapped from head to toe in toilet paper and had jelly beans and gummy bears stuck to her in random places. The last thing he remembered her doing was becoming a lolly zombie and was sticking pieces of lollies on herself.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to stretch his bones out, he was stiff because it was the night of the full moon, he was also terrified, even though had taken the wolfsbane, he didn't know if it was going to work.

And the last thing he needed was for a werewolf to get lose when they had a female with them!

_Hermione was running through the forest, the full moon shined through the canopy and lit the debris at her feet, she jumped over bones, flowers and fallen tree trunks. She could hear his laughter, she caught sight of his tattered coat and ran faster, she was so close, she was almost there!_

_She couldn't wait to put her arms around him, hold him close to her body and breathe in his earthy scent._

_She squealed in laughter as she was squirted from water from the tip of his wand, she couldn't help the feeling of being the only person on the planet with him, as if the rest of the world had vanished, leaving only the two of them._

"_Got you!" She yelled, ready to spin him around._

"MAMAMAMAMA!"

Hermione shot up in bed and rubbed her eyes, her dream vanishing as reality hit her. She stared over at Teddy and tried not to glare. "Great timing kid." She mumbled, slipping out of her nice warm bed and padding over to the toddler.

She scooped him up and changed him, then put him back down while she got dressed, ignoring his protests as he hit his chubby fists against the side of his crib. "I'll get you out in a minute!"

She pulled on her clothes, not caring what she was wearing, who would want to check out a chick with a toddler? She scooped Teddy up and made her way down to breakfast, ignoring the glances she got, she knew they only wanted to know how a werewolf child was going to react to the full moon, but she didn't want them to look. She wanted to keep him hidden from the cruel world he was born in to.

Even with Lord Voldermort gone, the world was still a cruel place for werewolves, and their stance in the finale battle did not help them one bit!

She gathered up their breakfast and headed down to the whomping willow, she was going to spend the day and night there, in the top bedroom where she first met Sirius Black. "Yes, in a minute I'll get you breakfast." She murmured, freezing the tree and descending down the tunnel, which had been rebuilt for easier access.

She walked in to the room and put Teddy in his high chair and gave him his breakfast, cringing when she saw him get it all over himself. She waved her wand and a bed and a crib set up in the middle of the room as well as a box of toys.

"MAMAMAMA!" Teddy yelled, making Hermione jump in terror.

"Teddy it's Hermione, not mama." Hermione stated, hating the word that slipped out of Teddy's mouth.

"Why, don't you enjoy being a mother?" A voice rang out from the door way making Hermione spin around with her wand up.

**DADADA!**

**Cliff hanger. xDD So, who is the mysterious person in the doorway?**


	8. Chapter 8

**In answer to ****padfootsgrl79, Hermione does not hate kids, she never has. But she is finding it hard to look at Teddy and know what his father did. She is really stressed and the reason she is cold at the moment is due to Remus's letter. That's all.**

Hermione screamed, spinning around and pointing her wand at the intruder.

"Snap dragons!" Anne said, putting her hands up in the air in defense. "Don't kill me! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"What are you doing here? Don't you know this house is haunted?" Hermione demanded, her wand still pointing at the younger girls chest. Who the hell came in here anyway! People were still terrified of this house!

"Waiting for my breakfast to be made… And I know it's haunted… The 'ghost' is downstairs making blueberry pancakes…" Anne stated, slowly dropping her hands. "Whose cub is that?" She asked, looking at Teddy (who was know in his crib after smushing his breakfast over himself), who squealed at the attention and pulled the blanket over his head.

Hermione sighed, looking over at Teddy. "What did you ask me when you first came in?" She asked, pulling the blanket off Teddy, who burst out laughing and pulled it straight back up as soon as she let it go.

"I asked why you don't enjoy being a mother." Anne said, sitting down near the crib and starting a game of peek-a-boo with Teddy.

"Because I'm not his mother." Hermione sighed and sat down next to Anne, not knowing why she was spilling her feelings out to the girl. "His mother is dead and his father… Has a really bad hero complex and ran off to join another war and left me watching this little guy." She scooped Teddy up and put him on her lap, laughing softly when the blanket was soon pulled over his head again. "It just… I've faced Voldemort, I've been captured… But this… This is a whole new level of 'holy shit I'm scared!'"

Anne looked at her, pausing her game of peek-a-boo, much to the annoyance of Teddy who pouted and tugged at the blanket. "Is that because if you screw up you have more to lose then just your life?" She asked, her question shocking Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione whispered after a few minutes of Teddy and Anne playing again. "And because, with all the things I've done, I've found help in books, but now…"

"There are no manuals on how to raise children?" Anne stated, scooping Teddy in to her arms and cuddling the younger werewolf. "And even if there were, everything is different depending on the children, depending on the parents style…" She giggled as Teddy changed his hair to match Anne's bright red hair. "Aw… Now I know what my kids gonna look like, and he's a little cutie!"

"What is your name?" Hermione asked, staring at the strange girl.

"Anne. What is yours?" Anne learnt long ago not to add her last name when answering questions, as it normally caused people to scream and run away.

"Hermione, and this is little Teddy."

"Hi Teddy." Anne said, snuggling him closer to her body, and watching him go back to his normal looks. "He looks like Remus…" She blinked and then stared at Teddy. "This is Moonys cub!" She stared up at Hermione.

"Yes, this is Remus's cub." Hermione sighed and raked her hands through her hair. "I'm minding him while he fulfils his hero complex!"

"He doesn't have a hero complex."

"How do you know?"

"If he had a hero complex, he would be the star of this war, not one of many…"

"How do you know about Remus?"

"Cause he's the 'ghost' down stairs making blueberry pancakes." She closed her eyes and sniffed. "Which are ready, would you like to join us?"

Hermione didn't know what came over her, she didn't know why she nodded and stood up, waiting for Anne to stand with Teddy in her arms and lead the way. _Don't kick him in the nuts. Don't kick him in the nuts…_ Hermione thought, trying to calm the many thoughts going crazy through her head.

"Remus, I have visitors!" Anne called, growling at some people who stared at Teddy.

"More to join the fight?" Remus asked, not turning around to look at her as he was busy flipping pancakes.

"I don't think this one can hold a wand…" Anne mused, giggling at the thought.

"DADADA!" Teddy yelled, dropping the blanket and staring at the back of his fathers head.

"Teddy." Remus whispered, spinning around and staring at Teddy. "My cub!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Yep, this is your cub…" Anne said, putting Teddy in to Remus's arms and taking over the cooking. "And also a woman who wants to kick you in the nuts, so you may want to protect those family jewels if you want any more little cuties!" She added, starting to dish up the many plates of pancakes.

"Hermione…" Remus said, looking at the young witch. "It's so nice to see you." He added, walking up to her.

"Don't come near me!" Hermione said, her eyes swimming with emotions. "I don't know if I want to kick you, hit you, scream or hug you!" She added.

"Well, lets talk in private." Remus said, walking up towards the room and putting Teddy on the ground to play. Teddy decided that this was not going to fly and got up and started to trot around the room, trying to find something fun to play with.

Hermione followed Remus and sat on the bed, staring at her ex professor. "Why?" She asked, staring up at him. "Why me? Why not someone else?"

"Why I picked you out of everyone to take care of Teddy?" Remus paused to see Hermione nod. "Well that is easy, my sweet. Fleur and Bill is out of the question, yes I know he has some werewolf qualities, but I do not trust him with my child as I don't know him very well. Molly was so much out of the question I didn't even think about her. I have nothing against Molly, but she's not the sort of woman I want raising my son…" He trailed off and looked over at Teddy, quickly blinking away the tears that formed in his eyes. "Ginny and Harry, well don't you think Harry has been through enough? Ron and Lavender… Just no, I don't want my son being called Ted-Ted and joining Won-Won at the dinner table." He smiled when he saw Hermione trying to hide a smile. "And that left you, Hermione. The woman who I swear is the reincarnation of Lily Evans. Smart, sweet, big hearted and I knew you would be able to raise my son. Yes, it is hard… I know you feel like you are failing, but I don't see that you are. Look at him! He's a beautiful, chubby toddler!" Remus stopped talking and walked over to his son.

"You know, I never thought myself as a father figure…" He mused, scooping Teddy up and hugging him. "I was always awkward around children, James used to say that my child was going to be a fish!" He smiled down at Teddy and placed a kiss on his sons forehead. "He changes, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Hermione managed to say, her head still spinning from what Remus had said, all of it made sense to her. "Remus… I'm so scared! If I screw up…"

"My god, the great Hermione thinking she is going to screw something up?" Remus cut across, earning him a glare. "Sorry." He quickly added.

"I'm an only child Remus…!"

"You have cousins who were babies!" Remus cut across her again.

"Oh wait, only you can have the pity parties because we all have to be strong and able to have anything thrown on us! What about Tonks family, or yours to take care of him?"

"My family is dead, and Tonk's family wouldn't understand what Teddy needed." Remus said, smiling at the thought of Hermione having a pity party, he couldn't imagine it would last very long.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione's voice filled with pity and she walked up to wrap her arms around her former professor.

"I think you just answered your own question." Remus mused, smiling down at the younger witch.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking up at him like he had finally gone around the bend.

"Your heart… Its why I picked you. You were mad, and as soon as I said my family is dead, all that anger vanishes and…" He trailed off and sniffed. "Can you smell smoke?"

Hermione sniffed and raised her eyebrow. "Yes… Yes I can."

"ANNE!" Remus yelled, giving Teddy to Hermione and running down to the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed, staring at Anne who was trying desperately to put out a fire in the pot.

Remus waved his wand and the fire was instantly doused in water. "How did that happen, Anne?" He asked, looking down at the frazzled cub.

"I just… I just started to talk to Anthony… And then when I turned around it was like 'BAM I'M A FIRE BITCH!" Anne gasped out, trying to force back her laughter.

Remus rubbed his temples; he swore he just got another four gray hairs! He looked at Hermione, who was hiding her giggles behind her hand. "Hermione, this is my adopted cub, Anne. Who seems to have slight pyromaniac tendencies…" He laughed softly and shook his head.

"That's ok; she said you had a hero complex!" Anne said, putting her hands on her hips.

Hermione burst out laughing, remembering the look that Anne was giving Remus, it was the dreaded teenage look. "You adopted a daughter who is just starting to be a teenager?" She asked, laughing harder at the fear that crossed through Remus's eyes.

"Hey Anne, any girl problems… Er… Talk to Hermione!" He quickly said, taking Teddy off Hermione. "Ah… Boy problems, I can deal with them… Yes I can." He smiled and kissed Teddy on the head, loving the feeling of his cub being back in his arms. "I love you." He whispered, letting a tear escape his eye.

"I'm never letting you go again… I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hmmm, it would seem that this story has taken a turn on its own. LOL So I have no idea how this is going to end or continue. So I guess I just have to let the story go for itself.**

Remus smiled, it had been a week since he had Teddy back in his life, and what a week it had been! The full moon went off without a hitch, his heart had broken when he saw his son transform, but the wolfsbane potion helped with the pain.

Hermione had locked herself up in the room above them to keep her safe, and had left Teddy in his care. He was so happy with Teddy back in his life, and with Anne, even with her teenager anger and temper tantrums that all thirteen year olds had.

The night they all transformed was filled with Anne and Teddy romping around the house under the careful watch of all the other werewolves, with Remus sitting in the middle of the room and curling around Teddy when he had fallen asleep.

The next couple of days were spent getting ready to walk in on the ministry and deliver their orders to what needs to be changed before this war turned violent. Remus knew there was a huge chance that the werewolves might turn violent, but he had kept them under control for the most part. He had sort of become the alpha of this pack, with Teddy and Anne the two cubs of the pack.

His thoughts were broken by Hermione waking up on the bed and stretching, she had been staying with them for the week to help them work out what needed to be said and done. Eg, baths for all of them and someone _had_ to take Anne shopping for some underclothes!

He had tried to talk Hermione in to it, but she was not having a word of it! She had said that "You took her as your cub, you buy her a bra!" He was so red after that conversation; three other werewolves were killing themselves laughing.

So now it was Friday and Remus was getting ready to take Anne shopping, she was wrapped up in one of Hermione's cloaks and he was taking as much time as he could take in getting ready. Hermione was coming with him for 'emotional support', in other worse she was coming to kill herself laughing at how red he was going to get.

Maybe he could get Ginny to take her…

"Do you think Ginny would like to go shopping?" He asked, glancing at Hermione.

"Don't even think about it!" She stated, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "You wanted a daughter; you deal with the daughter things!"

"Can't you do the wife duties and look after the daughter things?"

"I'm not your bloody wife, Remus!"

"Man if that was your way of asking her to marry you… That was really lame!" Anne mumbled, holding Teddy on her hip happily. She had given Remus a heart attack just the last night when she declared she wanted seven children, all as cute as the next.

"Anne, hold your tongue!" Remus snapped, once again going bright red.

"Remus, don't be so harsh!" Hermione said, tapping his arm and laughing at the older wizard. "Seriously, buying a bra is really not that big of a deal! You're going to have to buy way worse as she grows older!" She added, rolling her eyes.

"Can we just get this over with?" Remus asked, with gritted teeth. He took Teddy off Anne and walked out towards the shops. _This is going to be the end of me!_ He thought, rubbing his temples. He heard Anne and Hermione walking after him, well, Hermione was walking and Anne was hopping behind them.

"My mother was a witch and a witch was she, she broke her nose and stuck a carrot there instead!" Anne sang, skipping around Remus and making Teddy laugh.

"Not using a cane today old man?" A voice called out, which made Remus freeze, shove Teddy in Anne's arms and shoving Anne behind him as he whipped out his wand.

"Now now, that's no way to greet an old friend!" Sirius said, pulling down the hood of Harry's invisibility cloak and grinning like a mad man. "Don't tell me that's your eldest!" He added, glancing behind Remus at Anne.

"What the hell are you doing here, you're meant to be dead!" Remus hissed, glaring at his old friend.

"As are you Moony." Sirius retorted, before a small scream interrupted him.

"HOW MANY FUCKING OTHERS ARE STILL FUCKING ALIVE?" Hermione screamed, staring at Sirius with tears in her eyes. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" She added, shaking.

"You didn't tell her?" Sirius snapped, staring at Remus and then pulling his hood up to become fully invisible again when he heard someone walk towards him.

"It slipped my mind!" Remus retorted, trying to calm the shaking witch.

"Er… Imma gonna… Ooh… Shiny!" Anne said, hurrying up the street to window shop while the other three fought.

"How? While you were playing the hero in this war?" Sirius hissed, glairing at Remus from under the cloak.

"It's good to see you." Hermione stated, glaring at Remus and following Anne.

"Thanks Sirius." Remus growled, trying to keep his calm and not strangle his best friend. "I was going to tell her tonight after tea that some things are not as they seem."

"Well, now you have to tell her after lunch." Sirius stated, and Remus could hear the smirk in his voice.


	11. Chapter 11

All thoughts of Sirius following them were vanished when Remus caught up with Anne and Teddy, they were in front of the toy shop, faces pressed against the glass as they watched a toy train drive around the track, magic people getting out and on the train as it arrived on the platform.

Remus's heart sunk when he realized that he would never be able to afford a gift like this, he self consciously tugged at his ragged sleeve and looked at his feet, not wanting to see the joy in Teddy's eyes. Even on his teachers salary from Hogwarts he could never afford such gifts, his gifts were always hand made or picked up at a second hand shop, maybe he could find a train set for Teddy at a second hand shop, it wouldn't be as grand as the one in the window, but it would do.

Maybe Teddy needed to stay with Hermione, she had money, and she could give him things Remus could never imagine being able to give his son. But what would he do with Anne? She had become a daughter to him, and he knew his life wouldn't be complete without her and Teddy in it.

"Maybe Santa will bring it to you…" Hermione said, giggling at Anne's look of confusing.

"Who is Santa? Why is he bringing Teddy toys?" Anne asked, looking up at Remus, Remus couldn't help the pang of hurt in his heart as he saw the love in the young werewolf's eyes for him. He knew that he was the father figure she needed, and she was the child he and Teddy needed.

"Santa is a muggle person… Every Christmas he brings good little boys and girls toys. He drops down their chimneys and lays the gifts under the Christmas tr-" Remus begun to say.

"He breaks in to your house?" Anne asked horrified, clinging to Teddy. "What kind of man is he?"

It took five minutes for Hermione to recover from her giggles, in that time they had dragged Teddy from the toy shop and started towards the underwear shop once more. Not one of them realized that the extra pair of footprints in the snow had vanished back at the toy shop.

"Are you going to explain to me?" Hermione asked, taking Teddy from Anne and letting her explore the underwear shop.

"It was a set up, to get the ministry off his tail… The veil… It doesn't kill… Just sends to a different part of the world." Remus mumbled, keeping a close eye on Anne. "We found him in bed with a young witch in Australia…" He added, laughing softly.

"Typical Sirius." Hermione mumbled, shaking her head. "You really can't do this, can you?" She asked, looking up at a blushing Remus, who cringed and shook his head. "Go spend time with Teddy and I'll take care of this." Hermione said gently, shaking her head when Remus pulled out a small pouch of gold. "I have this one, go get something for Teddy." And with that she walked away to Anne, who was looking like a lost child.

"What did we do to get her in our lives?" Remus mused, looking down at Teddy. "Lets get out of here." He added, walking back out to the street and walking towards Honeydukes. "I think my little prince wants some lollies." He grinned as he pushed open the door and saw Teddy's eyes light up.

"REMUS!"

Before he had time to react he was encased in a huge hug, the perfume that smashed in to his nostrils instantly gave the woman away.

"Hello Minerva." Remus stated, grinning at his old professor.

"And little Teddy! Look at this, for a young man that said he didn't want to have children, you sure did a good job of it." Minerva grinned and gently touched Teddy's cheek. "I see Miss Granger has forgiven you…"

"Enough to let me be with my son while we are here, though she is angry at me again…"

"Would that have anything to do with the extra foot prints near you?"

Remus nodded and rubbed his temple with his spare hand. "I'm just lucky she didn't revert to hexing the hell out of me…" He stated, smiling at the older witch.

"Well you know Miss Granger; she could never curse someone she loves." Minerva stated, as if she was giving the formula for turning a tea cup in to a flamingo.

"Yes well, after Nymphadora, I'm happy to be alone… I don't think my heart can take the pain of losing someone again." Remus said sadly, quickly blinking away his tears.

"I know what you mean…" Minerva sighed and raised an eyebrow as the door opened and Anne walked in.

"SAVE ME!" Anne yelled, grabbed Remus around the waist and clinging to him. "She wants me to try on about twenty different things! One of them has love hearts on them!" She added, shuddering.

_Er… This is awkward! _Remus gulped and smiled at Minerva. "Um… This is… Er…. Anne…" He managed to gulp out, trying to ignore the raised eyebrow coming from his former professor. "She's a um… Orphan… And a er…" He cleared his throat and moved from foot to foot. How an earth could he tell his old professor he adopted Fenrir Grayback's daughter?

"Hello Ma'am." Anne said politely, holding her hand out and shaking Minerva's. "I'm part of the group Remus is with." She added, picking her words carefully.

"Ah ha…" Minerva said slowly, looking between Anne and Remus. "Well, I have to get going." She smiled at the family. "I will see you around Remus, remember, the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts is always open for you." She added, before she walked out of the shop.

"Who was that?" Anne asked, looking at the lollies.

"The headmistress of Hogwarts." Remus replied, walking over to the children's lollies.

"Remus… Do you think after this is over… Hogwarts would let me get an education?" Anne asked, the hopeful tone in her voice almost killed Remus. He didn't know if they allowed students her age to come to school.

"We'll have to see." He mumbled, not wanting to get her hopes up.

After fifteen minutes more in the shops, and five minutes of that spent dragging Anne back to the shop to get her underwear, they started up towards the shack. The normally quiet walk was interrupted by the soft sounds of Teddy eating the chocolate Remus had managed to buy him, and Anne's excited chatter about when she went to Hogwarts and what she was going to learn.

_I hope one day you can learn those things my sweet… _Remus thought, smiling softly down at her.

When they got up in to the room they had taken over in the shack, Remus gasped in surprise, sitting in the middle of the room, all set up, was the train track from the toy shop.

Teddy squealed in joy and waddled over to watch the train and little people. Sitting on the bed was a diary and a rainbow colored quill, on top of the diary was a small note.

_I'm sorry for scaring you and I'm sorry for seeing you without at first owling. I adore your little family Moony, your daughter and your son (he looks just like the baby photos I have seen of you.) and Hermione to tie it all together._

_I saw the way Teddy looked at this set, and I knew if I offered you the money you would never take it, so Moony, I had to buy it for you. And I know young girls like to keep their thoughts down somewhere, the diary will only open to your daughters voice, it will spray anyone else who tries to open it with bright pink, sparkly dye. _

_I hope your family enjoys their presents and I can not wait to catch up with you my old friend._

_Until then,_

_Padfoot._

_PS: MOVE BACK TO MY OLD HOUSE, THE DUST IS LIKE SEVEN INCHES THICK!_

Remus smiled as he read the note, giving Anne the diary he watched her scamper to the corner to try out her gift. Sitting down on the bed he wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"Well at least you can never say life with me is a bore." He stated, grinning at her.

**Ok, two updates in one night, I hope you all love it. :D I would love to hear your opinions on the story so far, and I hope you don't mind all the twists and turns that it is taking.**

**Seriously, my plan is out the window right now and probably in some giant eagles nest! xD**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm going to have to tell Harry…" Hermione stated one afternoon, her hands on her hips as she stared at Remus.

"About what? The fact Sirius and I are alive, or the fact that my adopted daughter has climbed in to the chimney and gotten stuck?" Remus asked from his position on the floor, his face and hair was covered in soot and Hermione could tell his patience was running thin.

"Why is she even up there?" Hermione asked, but knowing Anne, she probably didn't even have a reason! "Remus please, we need to tell Harry, it's not fair that he doesn't know this! Voldemort has been dead for a year; I think Harry needs his family back!" She added, trying to ignore the muffled giggles coming from the chimney. "The death eaters are dead, no one can harm Sirius and you anymore…"

"Apart from my dad!" Came the muffled yell from the chimney. Everyone in the room fell silent as the sentence was spoken. No one dared speak it, no one dared believed that it was true, but it was. Grayback was back and on the hunt once more.

"He's not your father anymore sweet heart…" Remus said gently, trying once again to reach up and drag Anne out.

"Is that why she is up the chimney?" One of the other wolves asked, looking around at the others.

"No, she suddenly decided to be bloody Santa Clause!" Remus snapped, shooing everyone out of the room before blowing the chimney up and watching Anne fall to the ground, covered in cobwebs and soot. "Grounded." He stated simply, before following Hermione out of the room.

"I don't know how to tell him, Hermione. It is a huge thing to come to terms with… I mean… I'm still shocked you took it so well…" Remus rubbed his temples and sat down on the seat, glancing to make sure Teddy was still fast asleep.

"I think you and Sirius need to sit down and tell him what happened and why you had to pretend the way you did… And get ready to dodge a few hexes…" Hermione said, pushing a curl behind her ear and smiling at Remus. "Seriously, he needs to know. And this lie, it's only going to destroy you. Trust me, I see the haunted look in your eyes every time I have to take Teddy back to Hogwarts… This lie needs to end before it brings an end to you!"

"But the war!" Remus protested.

"Fuck the war!" Hermione snapped, her sympathy giving way to raw anger. "Fuck it! Send the petition in, get it passed by Kingsley and come be a family at Hogwarts again! Teach and raise your children! Find a woman who can have you…"

"What woman would want me?" Remus asked, looking down at the younger witch.

"I don't know, but that female werewolf seems to like you…" Hermione stated simply.

"Yeah, I'll get together with her, when you get together with my shadow." Remus said, poking his tongue out.

"Why are you so impossible?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"UGH!" Hermione yelled, throwing her arms up in the air and standing up. "Next time I might join Anne up in the fricken chimney!" She added, pulling her school bag up over her shoulder.

"Please… Don't take him away again…" Remus begged, standing up and scooping up his sleeping son. "You've only been here for an hour!"

"And lunch ys over and my classes start again soon." Hermione said softly, gently taking Teddy out of his arms. "I'll come back again during the weekend, and I'll bring Harry with me so you can tell him the truth!" She added, staring in to Remus's eyes.

"Take good care of my baby boy…" Remus whispered, placing a kiss on Teddy's forehead and then a small kiss on Hermione's cheek.

Hermione was about to reply when they both heard evil laughter and someone climbing in to the roof.

"Take care of Anne." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"For once that's not her… It's Anthony. He has issues." Remus mumbled, not wanting to let her go.

"Another adopted child…? My my Remus, you are getting quite the collection."

"No… He's a friend." He placed one more kiss on her forehead and let her go. He watched her leave from the passage way and sighed loudly. He had until the weekend to get the guts to tell Harry to truth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for taking so long to update, my immune system decided that a trip to Mexico would be in order and my body had to fend for itself. xD Sad thing about living in a country town, once someone has a virus, in a month EVERYONE will have had the virus. Damn tiny town. **** But enough about me and my health problems, on to the story!**

Remus groaned, trying to ignore the hurt that he felt from not seeing his cub in four days and three hours. In another two hours his cub would be back in his arms, but Harry would be with him… And he did not know if he was going to get cursed, screamed at or both.

His money was on both.

In fact, he felt that Ginny and Hermione were betting on what Harry's reaction would be, and he even felt that Anne had gotten in on the betting. Great, now his daughter was gambling on how badly he was going to cop it when Harry realized that everything he knew was a lie.

This was a long time coming, Remus knew, but he just wished he could make it a little longer. The wolves had walked in to the ministry yesterday, freaking the crap out of everyone, forty-five werewolves walking in on the ministry to demand to see Kingsley was not a good thing, and most aurors thought that it was going to come to duels at one stage. But it didn't.

Kingsley saw them and heard their demands, not needing to be registered, be allowed to marry and have children, be allowed to go to school and get an education (Anne had pushed that one on the list) and most importantly, be treated like the wizards and witches they were!

Kingsley had listened patiently, even offering drinks to the people that were nervous about being surrounded in the ministry, and a little block of chocolate to a very thankful Anne, she had not eaten breakfast as she was to nervous to even consider food. As she said, she didn't want to puke on the minister's feet.

After another ten minutes of talking, Kingsley had said that he would pass all those new laws, much to the thanks and love of everyone in the room. Their lives were finally going to be normal!

Remus shuddered as he continued to cook, remembering as they walked out of Kingsleys office,

_Anne was bounding ahead of the group, far enough that she felt like she had independence, but not far enough that they couldn't get to her if something went wrong. And something was about to go wrong, more wrong then anyone could have ever imagined._

"_Hello cub…" A seedy voice had rung out through the main entrance of the ministry, making Moony instantly push Remus back in their mind and taking over. In three steps he had reached Anne and pushed her behind him, glaring at the werewolf in front of him._

"_And my other cub… Dear, dear Remus… How have you been?" The man sneered as he pushed his cloak hood from his face, staring at Remus with cold eyes._

"_I was wondering when you would crawl out of the gutter…" Moony growled, glaring at Greyback. _

"_I see you won this war, Moony… But… Have you won what you really want?"_

"_What are you talking about you cannibalistic animal?"_

"_Have you got that little witch that I know you pine about?" Greyback walked forward, grinning when Moony flinched away in fear. "I know your secrets Remus… I know you…" _

"_No you don't!" Anne said, shoving Moony aside and glaring up at her father, her hands shaking were the only sign that she was scared of the older wolf._

_Greyback stared at her in shock, his cub was standing up for another male wolf, and he would NOT have it! With one swift movement he had sent Anne crashing to the ground with a sharp backhand to her face. Anne whimpered softly but forced herself to stand up, this was her fight, and she would not allow someone else to fight it!_

"_You think you are so tough, hitting your daughter?" Anne asked, forcing herself to look up at him, she could hear the others behind her, but no one was going to be dumb enough to interrupt a fight._

"_You are no daughter of mine!" Greyback shot back, glaring down at her. "You have proven that!"_

"_I HAVE PROVEN NOTHING TO YOU!" Anne yelled, glaring up at him, her eyes flashing from blue to silver as she forced her wolf at bay. This was a fight that she needed to fight for herself!_

"_You have proven you are nothing more then scum…" Greyback hissed, wrapping his hand around her throat and starting to squeeze. "You are a whore, Anne. You ran off to the next werewolf who graciously welcomed you in to his bed… We had amazing rights when the dark lord was alive! We were allowed to hunt, like the animal we are…"_

"_I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!" Anne yelled out, clawing at his hands._

"_Perhaps this will teach you not to go against me, cub…" Greyback stared at Remus, before smirking and dissipating with Anne._

"_ANNE!" Remus screamed, running to where she had just been._

Kingsley had sent his best men in search of Anne and Greyback, but Remus knew that they would never find her again. And if they did, he didn't want to see how many pieces the monster had put her in.

He had owled Hermione to tell her, and to also let her know that he had to speak to Harry. It could not be held off any longer, Harry needed the right to know that his family was still alive and waiting for him to join them again.

So Remus set the table in the empty shack, the werewolves had gone home after Kingsley passed the bills to begin their new lives, his mind wandered to how he was going to explain this to Harry.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and he forced himself to smile, he was going to tell Harry the truth, and nothing but the truth. He had to put Anne from his mind, for one night, or perhaps forever…


	14. Chapter 14

Harry bounded down the stairs, he couldn't believe that Remus was still alive, he had family left! No, Remus was not related by blood, but he was the closest thing to family he had. "REMUS!" He screamed, jumping on the older wizard and hugging him tightly. "Oh my god I thought you were dead!" Remus swore he could feel tears falling on to his shoulder, but he ignored it and hugged Harry back.

"Yes well, I guess that means my plan worked…" Remus said, smiling when he saw Harry look up at him with tears in his eyes. "Hey, the boy who lived shouldn't be crying." Remus joked, jabbing him in the ribs gently and pulling away. "I'm glad you didn't hex me…" He added, laughing.

"I was thinking about it, but I just couldn't. I'm too happy to hex someone!" Harry said, sitting down at the table, he couldn't wait till he could listen to Remus's tales.

"Before we talk… There is one more surprise…" Remus said, nervously fidgeting with his top. "Come out, Padfoot."

Remus saw Harry's eyes widen as Sirius walked in to the room. "SIRIUS!" Harry screamed, getting up and running to his godfather, tears were spilt and both men clung to each other as if life would slip away if they let go. "I hate you for lying!" Harry whispered, clinging to Sirius's robes. "Why did you have to hurt me so much?"

"Because it had to be done…" Sirius whispered, pulling away from Harry and smiling down at him, his face was bare of tears. "A marauder never cries…" He added at Harry's raised eyebrow. "Unless kicked in the balls, then they can cry all they want." He grinned when he heard his godson chuckle and hugged him again.

"Ok, dinner is ready…" Remus said, serving up the meat and veggies and sitting at the table.

"Sorry I'm late!" Hermione said, walking in to the room carrying Teddy. "Teddy decided that he would shove his head behind a statue and get stuck." She added, squeaking a little when Remus ran over to her and pulled Teddy from her arms.

"Now we can eat." He stated, kissing Hermione on the cheek, blushing slightly at Sirius and Harry's wolf whistles and putting Teddy in the high chair he had charmed out of a normal chair.

"Dadada!" Teddy babbled, happily starting to eat his mashed peas.

"So… Hermione…" Harry said, laughing when he got a glare and quickly shut up before she added the glare with a silent hex.

"Shut up and let me see your jazz hands!" Sirius said, laughing at the look on everyone's face. "Sorry, its from a muggle song… I heard it on the wireless!" He added quickly, blushing and digging in to his food.

"So the veil doesn't kill?" Harry asked, looking at Sirius after three minutes of silent eating and just enjoying each others company.

"Nope, just sends you away to a different country. I ended up in Australia…" Sirius said, smiling as he remembered the country. "I have to take you all there one day, it is amazing! The animals there, basically… I'm amazed they don't give you a broacher at the muggle information place that says 'turn around unless you wish to be eaten!'" He laughed softly and continued. "There are so many deadly animals there; it makes the forbidden forest look like a play ground!"

"Are they magical?" Harry asked, his eyes shining in excitement at the prospect of another adventure.

"No, they are muggle animals! It's amazing!" Sirius said, his eyes reflecting Harry's excitement. "It is so cool! I got a job at a crocodile park and then Remus found me again in a rather…" He cleared his throat.

"Let's just say he wasn't tending the crocodiles when I found him." Remus said, smirking at his oldest friend.

"Yes well… shut up!" Sirius said, for once not being able to come up with a good comeback.

"Oh my god, could it be… Sirius doesn't have a come back!" Harry joked, putting a fork full of peas in his mouth.

"Yes well, at least I don't have peas in my mouth!" Sirius stated, poking his tongue out. "Yeah… that joke failed." He added, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah it did." Hermione spoke up for the first time since arriving.

"Ah, she can speak!" Remus said, laughing as Teddy changed his hair bright green, he was feeling so relaxed tonight, his family was back. Hermione, Teddy, Harry and Sirius, he only wished Anne was here. "Excuse me…" He said, getting up and leaving the room.

"I'll go." Hermione said, before Sirius had a chance to get up. She put her fork down and made sure Teddy was fine before she left after Remus.

"Are those two…?" Sirius asked, looking at an equally confused Harry.

"I don't know…" Harry mumbled, before shrugging his shoulders and getting filled in with Sirius's life since the veil.


	15. Chapter 15

"Remus?" Hermione asked, looking around the bedroom, before she found the older werewolf sitting on the bed, his hands over his face. "Remus… Talk to me, tell me what is wrong…" She urged softly, walking over and sitting next to him. "Remus?"

"Remus is hiding…" A gravely voice answered her, making Hermione shiver at the realization that this was Moony she was talking to, and not her ex professor.

"Hiding from what?" Hermione pressed, forgetting to be careful around Remus's alter ego.

"The truth…" Moony looked at her, his amber eyes scanning her face. She was so innocent in wanting to know what was wrong with her ex professor. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Remus and I have lost our cub… Her father took her away again…" He paused and continued. "Her father was Greyback."

He watched as Hermione's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Is she…?" She started to ask.

"She is dead." Moony stated, looking back at the floor, his shoulders hunched up in sadness. "He would have killed her in punishment…." He added, staring at his bare feet. He really needed to get new shoes before he left to live with Sirius. "But even if she wasn't… She wouldn't be able to fight to get back here. He will keep her…"

"You poor thing." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "You poor, poor thing!" She whispered, pressing kisses in to his temple.

"Hermione?" This time it was Remus's voice that questioned her actions, Remus's eyes that stared down in to her chocolate colored eyes, Remus's arms that wrapped around her body.

"Remus…" Hermione whispered, staring up at her former professor. "I'm sorry for your loss." She mumbled, her eyes finally looking up in to his eyes once more, watching his beautiful eyes swim with tears he was trying to force away. "Let them fall Remus… I'll be here to pick you up once they finish." She whispered, hugging him tightly when he clung to her and burst in to tears.

It was so weird to Hermione, to see her professor this broken, this lost and sad. She just wanted to make it all go away, but she knew that she had to let him grieve, let him spill the tears for the innocent life lost, the only life lost in this war.

Hermione opened her eyes after a few minutes; Remus had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in her arms. Probably the first time he had slept since the other day. She laid him down in his bed and pulled the covers up to his neck, smiling softly down at him.

"Sleep tight Remus…" She whispered, bending over and brushing her lips over his gently. "I'll always be here for you…" She added, before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

Remus opened one eye and grinned after she had left; resting his fingers on his lips he curled up in a ball. "I still have my family…" He whispered, grinning like a school boy with a crush.

**So this chapter is really short, but it needed to be done. :D Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. And this story should be over in a few more chapters, or so I plan. But it could, like my last plan, go out the window.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so an amazing amount of people have really liked Anne, which is good, because I adore her to bits. And I thought that I would write this little chapter so you know what is going on with her and if she is still alive or dead. :D Again, I own nothing apart from Anne, please don't steal her. My idea for Moony and Remus being different people in the same body came from a series of stories I read and loved, but I have forgotten their names, so props to that author, JK Rowling owns the rest and I am flying without a BETA so any mistakes, please forgive me.**

**Now on with the story!**

Anne groaned, her head was pounding from it being smashed in to the cement floor of the dungeon, or basement that was being used as a dungeon, either way it was a dungeon.

_Oh god, I'm arguing with myself over if this is a dungeon of not! I think he really did break my brain!_ She thought to herself, pushing her aching body up and looking around. The room was bare, with a small cot in the corner, a toilet in another room with a rickety door so she had some privacy and a basin. It was like she was in a zoo!

She stood up and looked over herself, her robes were torn and bloody and her hair was mattered with dirt and blood, she had been out for about three hours. She looked around and tried to find if there was any exit, but there was none.

She was stuck here.

Where here was she didn't know, but she just wanted to go home!

Her blue eyes scanned the room once more, she had been doing it for the past three hours, she had experimentally licked the moss on the wall when the hunger got the better of her, and for the next five minutes swore that she could see butterflies flying around her room!

"Ok… Note to self… Moss is a potential drug…" She mused, amazed at how Remus like her statement was. Remus. The name made her heart hurt even more, she wanted to go home to her alpha and her dad! She missed him.

She let the tears fall, crashing on to the small cot that was to be her bed, she sobbed in to the cold, unforgiving pillow.

"Hello?" A voice rang out from the darkness, making Anne jump and stand up.

"Whose there?" Anne hissed, looking around. "I'm a werewolf and I can kill you!" She added, hoping for the extra bit of terror that sentence normally brought people.

"So am I, so have fun!"

_DAMN IT!_

"Who are you?" Anne asked, looking around in the darkness and trying to remember if she had licked the moss again.

"Farid…" The voice called back. Finally after a few minutes Anne heard shuffling and a young boy, about the same age as her came in to the light. He blinked a few times from the harshness of the sun light and looked at her.

"Sup?" Anne asked, amazed that she wasn't alone anymore. "And where the hell did you come from?" She looked the boy up and down, he was a little bit taller then her, with pure black hair and brown eyes, he was very handsome in Anne's eyes and her pre hormonal mind raced with thoughts of holding hands and kissing, making her blush and shift a little.

"I don't know… I just remember waking up about ten minutes ago and hearing you moving around…" Farid mumbled, looking at her.

"I'm Anne." Anne quickly remembered her manners, Remus had drilled manners in to her from the day he had met her.

"Its nice to meet you, just not in these circumstances…" Farid said, his voice was light and joking, and Anne instantly felt relaxed at it.

_He's so handsome and strong and makes me giggle!_ She thought, again her mind forgetting that she was trapped in a dungeon.

"Why do you think we are in here?" Anne asked, looking around once more.

"Probably so we kill each other on the full moon… You are a female werewolf, aren't you?" Farid asked, staring at her.

"Ah shit!" Anne kicked a stone with her bare foot, ignoring the fact she had cursed. Female werewolves were known to be killed by male werewolves on full moons, due to the fact that some submitted, and some didn't. The only reason Anne was alive was she was a cub, but now… In a room with another cub, the fighting could lead them to kill each other.

"Who would do such a thing!" Farid asked, kicking the same stone Anne had just kicked.

"My dad, he's a bat brained moron when it comes to these things…" Anne stated simply, before sitting down on the bed. "But… I'm sure my other dad will come and save us… I'm sure he's got all his friends looking for us! He has to find us!" She curled her legs up and rocked a little. "He just has to find us!"

"In two weeks?"

"Huh?"

"It's two weeks until the next full moon, can your dad find us before then?"

"I hope so, Farid… I hope so." Anne mumbled, hugging herself tighter once more.

**Ok so this will be the end of my updates today. I was going to hold off on updating all the chapters I wrote today, but I couldn't help myself. I just had to update them all and not make you wait. :D Please review and tell me if you like it or hate it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: Character death.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T FOUND A TRACE?" Remus yelled, staring at Kingsley, his hands gripping on the mug of hot chocolate Hermione had made to try and calm him.

"We can't find him anywhere, Remus. We've looked!" Kingsley said, his face betraying his true feelings as his voice remained mutual. "I know we should have done something when he had grabbed her, but we couldn't Remus. It's against the law to interfere!"

He looked at Remus's face and quickly continued. "And you couldn't have done anything either, he is your alpha and it physically pains you to go against him. I know this! So don't blame yourself."

"We'll find him, Moony…" Sirius spoke softly, looking at his friend. "I promise, I'm even helping them look for her, and Harry."

Remus shoved his chair back from the table and let it topple to the floor, not caring if it annoyed anyone. "And how are you going to do that, Padfoot, turn in to a dog and sniff him out!" His voice raised slightly, trying to ignore the flash of hurt that crossed Sirius's face. "She is gone, can we just move on?" He added, throwing his arms up and beginning to pace.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus. "She is a strong girl, from what you have said, I'm sure she will survive anything."

"Not the killing curse…" Remus whispered.

"Alas, if he had used that we would get him…" Kingsley said, smiling softly.

"HOW CAN YOU SMILE AT THAT?" Remus screamed, glaring at Kingsley.

"Sorry." Kingsley said, quickly looking down at his plate, trying to avoid Remus's glare. "I'm only trying to help." He mumbled, playing with his fork.

"I know…" Remus sighed, sitting down on his seat once he had picked it up. "I just… We won the war… But I lost someone close to me." He whispered, tears forming in his eyes. How he hated his twisted emotions at the moment!

"_From the lights to the pavement  
From the van to the floor  
From backstage to the doctor  
From the earth to the morgue  
Morgue... Morgue... Morgue"_

Anne sang softly, her voice ringing through the dungeon that had been her home for the past few weeks, she looked around, praying that someone would save her. Farid was nearly dead, she could smell it on him, he was giving up, and she knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind as hunger and restless, uncomfortable nights took their toll on his memory.

"_And did you come to stare or wash away the blood?_"

She stood up, ignoring the way the dress she was forced to wear billowed down to the floor, covering her bare and dirty feet. On her second night Greyback had given her this dress to wear, it reminded her of a dress an Elf would wear in _Lord Of The Rings_, but she knew she would never be as beautiful as an Elf!

She paced in the small room, her eyes glancing at Farid's broken body every now and then. She didn't know how to save him, and frankly, she thought her chances would improve if she left him to die. But she didn't like that thought. "Farid…" She whispered, walking over to him and touching his forehead, which was burning up with a fever.

"Farid wake up…" She urged, shaking him gently, his eyes opened and he smiled at her, as if his mental state was far, far away.

"Hello my guardian angel…" He whispered, smiling at her. "This must be heaven." He added, before he passed out again.

"This isn't heaven…" Anne whispered, stroking his forehead. "This is hell."

She stood up when she heard the door open, moving away from Farid, her survival instincts kicking in, move away from the person that is nearly dead and your chances of surviving go up a little.

"Hello children." Greyback's voice was cold as he walked down the steps, his feet echoing off the walls.

He stopped in front of their cage and smirked when he saw Farid. "Oh dear… It looks like your partner is dead…" He said, making Anne spin around and raise her eyebrow when she saw his chest rising and falling.

"What do you mea-" Before the words had left her mouth a green light flashed and she saw Farid's chest was rising no more. She let out a small scream and ran to his body, wrapping him up in her arms.

"I'll let you grieve." Greyback snarled, grinning as he walked away, leaving Anne with a dead body, another way he was psychologically damaging her. Crushing her spirit and making her depend on him. No cub left him without punishment!

"Someone just used the killing curse!" Harry yelled the badge he wore lighting up. "Come on, we have to go!" He added, running in to the room to three astounded wizards.

"I'm coming." Kingsley said, grabbing Harry's arm getting ready to apparate.

"Wait for me." Remus added, grabbing on to Harry's other arm and waiting for the feeling of being squeezed through a tube to come over his body.

Harry closed his eyes and apparated them to the spot where the magic was used, he blinked his eyes a couple of times, where the hell was he, a dungeon!

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a young, female voice singing.

"_Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing  
As your body remains  
And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?"_

Remus gasped softly, realizing the words rang more truth then just trying to pass boredom. "A-Anne?" His voice cracked as he looked at the hunched up figure. Could this be his daughter? She had to be, she was singing the same muggle songs that Anne loved.

"D-d-daddy?" Anne spun around and looked at Remus. "DADDY!" She yelled, flinging herself against the older werewolf and clinging to him. "I thought… He killed Farid! He killed him daddy! I couldn't stop it!" She cried in to his neck, letting her body collapse against his in its exhaustion.

Harry and Kingsley side stepped the reunion and went to look at the body, before contacting the right people to have the house searched and the body removed.

But sadly the house turned up no evidence of Greyback, the coward had fled before the authorities had got there, the only evidence that he had ever been in the house was the dead body in the dungeon.

"Lets get you home." Remus whispered, wrapping Anne up in his cloak and scooping her up. He smiled a thank you to Kingsley and Harry before apparating back to the shack, ready to start his future, and hopefully get his 'happy ever after'.

**Ok, the songs in this chapter are marked by the Italics, I do not own them, they are from the band My Chemical Romance, the songs are called Desert Song and ****Early Sunsets Over Monroeville. They are two of my favorite songs and funny enough described the situations in this chapter. Again, I own nothing apart from Anne and Farid and my talent at writing. Reviews are loved. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**If you guys want to get to know me, this is a group I am part of, it's like twitter but with pictures instead. And it sorta sums up my loves and that. It's http:/ weheartit .com /Fire_Hearts The song in this chapter is by Blink 182 and called I Miss You. Again, the song sums up the chapter.**

"_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends."_

Remus sang softly to himself, as he busied himself around the kitchen, Anne was curled up on the couch using a muggle electronic toy that taught kids how to read and Teddy was curled up asleep in his play pen. His family was almost complete, apart from the certain brunette that had left his life after he had settled himself in to a house and was able to care for Teddy again.

"_What do you mean you are staying away?" Remus asked, looking down at Hermione, trying to hide the hurt in his voice._

"_I'm not needed here anymore." Hermione said, as if she was rattling off facts from a book. "You have Teddy and Anne and you are doing fine, and in a few weeks time you will be starting back at Teaching at Hogwarts… You don't need me hanging around anymore…"_

"_What about Teddy?"_

"_He will forget me. Remus please, I need to leave." Hermione picked up her bag and looked at him. "It's for the best." She added, brushing her lips across his in a faint kiss and then leaving. _

_He never knew the human heart could shatter twice in the space of two years…_

He sighed softly, watching Anne mouth out the letters in each word, before turning his back and staring at the stove again.

"_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time_."

He sniffled as he forced himself to stop singing, he didn't want to burst in to tears while he was cooking dinner, he had to be strong for his family, his pack, not some broken mess on the floor.

_I don't get it, I just don't get it. Normally it is I that runs away from the relationships, not the other way around! I guess Hermione is right… It is better if she left…_

He sighed and flipped the steak over in the pan, making sure it was still rare enough for Anne and putting it on her plate, smiling when he heard the toy get packed up and put away. She was trying her hardest to learn how to read before she started school, she was already at a disadvantage and she didn't want to have it even worse if the kids found out she couldn't even read!

He glanced at Teddy, not having the heart to wake him up, he put his food in the oven to keep warm while he slept, his hair a brilliant purple.

"You should sing her a song…" Anne said, taking her place at the table.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked, looking at his daughter as he placed her food in front of her.

"Hermione… Girls like it when guys sing to them… Well… I do… So maybe Hermione would like it as well…" Anne mused, mumbling thank you before she attacked her steak.

"I can't sing…" Remus protested, laughing when she rolled her eyes. He knew he could sing, he just wasn't ready for Hermione to hear his voice.

"What about a charmed card?" Anne asked, not letting the subject drop.

"I'm not singing in to a card and sending it to her!" Remus stated, giving her a warning glare.

"I think you should…" Anne mumbled, smiling at him before finishing her dinner in silence.

So that is how Remus came to sit in the drawing room of the small cottage that Minerva had brought him in the woods near Hogwarts, staring at the blank card and wondering why the hell he was taking the advice of a thirteen year old who had a habit of getting stuck in the chimney!

He took a deep breath and stared at his quill, as if it was the source of all his problems. He picked it up and dipped it in the ink pot, pausing before he wrote on the card.

_Dear Hermione,_

_There are so many things I would like to say, but I can not. For now, I hope you will accept this…_

_Forever yours,_

_Remus._

_PS: This was Anne's idea._

He took a deep breath and mumbled a spell as he touched the card with his wand, before singing a few lines of a song. He touched the card again to stop it from recording and put it in its envelope.

_Well, here goes nothing!_

He thought as he drew on all the Gryffindor courage he had left in his ageing body and tied the card to the owls leg. "Take this to Hermione Granger." He stated, watching the owl fly off.

_Please don't send me a howler in return!_


	19. Chapter 19

**I am writing this at quarter to one in the morning… Wow… I really need to get a life! xD The song in this chapter is Blink 182's song, Always. Again, please review!**

Hermione smiled up at the owls as they flew in to the great hall, the sky matched the gray skies outside, and Hermione's mood. Her heart felt like it had been torn in two pieces and fed to the giant squid, and the witch only had herself to blame.

She had run away like a dog with its tail between its legs running away from a thunder storm. She just, she wasn't ready to be a mother to two children while looking after a sick werewolf, it wasn't who she was, and it wasn't what she wanted.

She wasn't paying much attention till Harry and Ginny started to laugh. "What?" She snapped, looking between them.

"You have an owl in your oatmeal…" Harry stated, before resuming his hysterical laughter.

Hermione muttered and scooped the owl out of her food, cleaning it up; she took the card and groaned. No name or address on the envelope, should she open it or destroy it?

She took the chance and opened it, she was reading the message and was just about to shut the card when a soft, tenor voice sang out.

"_I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready_

Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you, taste you all night  
Always."

"Oh my god!" Hermione said, her cheeks burning red from embarrassment as she quickly shut the card.

"Who the heck was that from?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh. Who on earth would send Hermione a love card!

"Who ever it was, his voice was dreamy!" Ginny said, happily sighing, before smiling at her boyfriend. "Not that you don't have a good singing voice… I just… Wow!"

_You so wouldn't say that if you knew who it was from!" _Hermione thought, laughing softly.

"I um… I'm going to er… Go…" Hermione stated to her two best friends before leaving the table and going up to the dormitories, before she opened the card again and listened to the song.

God she was acting like a school girl with her first love!

How did Remus know her favorite band was Blink 182? She must have let it slip, or he had guessed from her favorite song being _Stay Together For The Kids_. She had listened to that song like it was her anthem when her parents were going through a rough patch, and the song used to drown out the screaming as she wished herself away.

Her dream came true when she was allowed to live with the Order, for her protection. She had taken it for granted in year five and had almost moved in when the fighting at home got to bad.

She stared down at the card once more and smiled softly. Remus was the most romantic guy she had ever met… Even if they weren't together, he treated her as if she was his girlfriend.

They both ignored the age gap, knowing that Hermione would never settle on someone her own age! And he knew that his 'furry little problem' didn't worry her, and his kids loved her and she loved them.

She smiled over at the pile of left over toys from Teddy, wishing he was still here.

"_And what do you want to be when you grow up?" Her year three teacher had asked her, smiling down at the smiling child._

"_I wanna be a mummy!" Hermione had stated simply, her face breaking out in a smile. "I wanna help kids… And have lots of my own kids!" She ignored the kids when they snickered at her, her eyes shining in happiness._

"_And how will you help them?" The teacher asked, grinning softly._

"_By giving them a loving home!" Hermione stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

She scooped up a blank bit of parchment and folded it in to a card, picking up her quill and dipping it in ink she wrote:

_Dear Remus,_

_You should sing more often, it is the most beautiful thing in the world._

_I'm sorry I ran away, I got scared._

_We really need to talk._

_Fearfully in love,_

_Hermione._

She tapped the parchment and mumbled a spell, before softly singing in to it.

"_Your lovesick melody  
is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me if I don't sing_

It creeps in like a spider  
Can't be killed, although I try and try to  
Well, don't you see I'm falling?  
Don't wanna love you, but I do."

She tapped the card and it stopped recording, blushing slightly at the fact he had gotten her to sing him her feelings without even trying. Damn him and his sexy vocal cords!

She walked up to the owlery and got one of the school owls, ignoring its hoots of protest as she woke it, she tied the card to its leg. "Take this to Remus Lupin." She carried the owl to the window and watched it fly away in to the night.

_Damn this love sick melody…_

**Ok, the song Hermione sung is Stop This Song (Love Sick Melody) By Paramore. I don't know why I got them singing to each other, but it just seemed like something Remus would do, and not wanting to be beaten, Hermione would do it too. And now it is one am, and I am tired and going to bed. I hope you enjoy the updates. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Remus looked at Harry, who was happily sitting on the table, not at the table, on it, and talking to Sirius while he cooked. Remus knew he had to do this, and what better time then now?

"Harry, can I please have a word with you?" Remus asked, glancing at Sirius and then back at Harry. Sirius knew what he was going to do, after three firewhiskeys he had finally been talked in to it. It was a long time coming though.

"Sure." Harry grinned, jumping off the table and following Remus in to the hall.

"Hey… I want to apologies for my actions the other year… It was wrong of me to run off on Tonks and Teddy, and I feel so ashamed that I did…" Remus said, wringing his hands in front of him. "I mean… It was the worst thin I could possibly do, and you were right… I was a coward, and your words… They all hit home." He smiled softly at Harry.

"Hey!" Harry said, blushing softly at the words he remembered speaking. "Don't worry about it! We both said things that we didn't mean… Well no, no I meant those things Remus… And I hope you realize that now. Parents shouldn't leave their kids unless they have to!" He crossed his arms across his chest. "And if I ever hear you speak like that, Remus, I will curse you. Understand?"

"I understand Harry, and if I ever try it again. I give you permission to use any curse you see fit on me. Just don't end up in Azkaban." Remus said, smiling down at the younger wizard.

"No promises there Moony." Harry said, grinning happily and hugging Remus. Remus grinned and returned the hug, he was ecstatic that Harry had forgiven him, as had Tonks when he went back that night.

"When is Teddy's birthday?" Harry asked, letting Remus go and looking up at the older wizard.

"Er… Next month… Why?" Remus asked, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew that face, James got that face when ever he was planning something big.

"Let's have a birthday party for him!" Harry said. "We can invite everyone! And you and Sirius can show that you are still alive! And people can meet Anne!"

"Harry no… I'm sure a party would be a ho-" Remus started to say.

"We're having a party for Teddy? Awesome!" Sirius said, grinning at Remus and Harry. "Harry, come to the kitchen so we can plan!" He added, dragging Harry in to the kitchen, a very worried Remus followed them.

"Guys… I er… I don't have much to pay for it…" Remus started to say, feeling his cheeks burn up from embarrassment, he still had a few weeks before he would return to teaching, much to Minerva and Hermione's delight, and his pay check wouldn't be coming for a few weeks after that. How was he to afford a two year old birthday party? "I guess I can cut back on something…" He mumbled, looking around at everything. _Like using second hand soap or some crap like that…_ he thought, shuddering at the thought of using someone else's soap.

He glared when Sirius and Harry started to laugh. "What are you laughing at? It's not my fault I can't get a bloody job!" Remus snapped, standing up and hitting his hands on the table. "It's not my fault Greyback decided to bite me and the whole magical community can kiss my ass!" He threw his chair back and threw his arms in the air. "I hate this, Sirius! I hate it! I can't afford crap! I can't provide for my family like others can! AND I HATE THE FACT MY FAMILY HAS THIS CURSE!" He fell to his knees and grabbed handfuls of his hair.

"Remus…" Harry said, pulling his wand out of his sleeve. "Remember what you said I could do…?" He asked.

"I'm not running away!" Remus hurriedly said, afraid of what ever curse Harry was planning on using. "I'm just having a pity party… Free to have and enjoy." He sighed and let his hands fall in to his lap. "You two don't understand… And I don't think you ever will." He added, looking up at them.

"Well… I can tell you, finding a job once you say your name is Sirius Black is pretty hard…" Sirius said, rubbing his cheek. "Trust me, doors slam in my face all the time…"

"And try getting a job when you are the boy who lived! It's horrible!" Harry stated, crossing his arms. "Oh, the jobs are all given to me, but I don't have to do any work and they pay me extra. I hate it!"

"Ok… So maybe we are just the trio of guys who can't get jobs…" Remus said, feeling a little better. He got back up and picked his chair up, sitting down and smiling between the two of them. "So… Teddy's birthday…" He mumbled, grinning excitedly.

"Yep, Teddy's birthday." Harry and Sirius said at the same time, before all three of them put their heads together and started to organize the day. Expense was not an issue, as Sirius said, this was the second Marauders child's birthday party, and it would be the best!

**Ok, this is kind of a filler chapter that I thought about this morning. I thought it would be lovely for Remus to have a birthday party with his son, and to see it. :D I hope you enjoy, and please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I have decided, well not really decided, it happened by accident while I was typing this chapter, LOL, to include Remus's point of view. I hope you enjoy it.**

The day of the party had come, and not soon enough for poor Remus, who was so sick of party ideas he was about to throw his hands up in the air and get Mrs Weasley to help them!

But now the day had arrived, and he was awake, with a sleeping brunette in his arms. And this is how he got there:

He had received the card from Hermione and instantly ran from the table, not wanting to be rejected in front of Sirius and Harry. Especially Sirius! Sitting in his bed he opened the card and read what she said, and then heard her beautiful voice.

God she was like an angel!

No, she WAS an angel!

He cuddled the card to his chest, amazed that she really did feel for him! Even if it was in fear, but he could understand the fear, if she didn't feel it or write about it, he would have known something was not right!

He quickly grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote.

_Dear Hermione_

_I fully agree that we need to talk, and I would love to come up with a ti_

He groaned loudly when the quill vanished and turned in to a rubber chicken. He was going to kill Fred and George!

He grabbed another quill and continued his letter.

_Dear Hermione_

_I fully agree that we need to talk, and I would love to come up with a time for us to do so in private. As I am sure our friends would agree with us, but we need to discuss this without Sirius and Harry's interruptions._

_I am free this Saturday night before Teddy's party, as Sirius is taking the kids and Harry out to see a muggle play about some crazy phantom and an opera house. Who knew Sirius liked theater?_

_Love Remus,_

_PS: Please get Ginny to kill Fred and George for inventing the quill that turns in to a rubber chicken, Anne loves it to death and I am sick of my quills turning in to chickens._

He rolled the parchment up and attached it to his owls leg, the owl glared at him and he understood why. Out of his whole life, Remus had never sent as many letters then what he has since he met Hermione, his poor owl must be so tired!

He kissed the owl on the head and watched it fly out of the house, hoping Hermione would agree to see him. And if not, he would just have to come back with another plan to talk to her.

Within the hour he had received a short reply from Hermione saying that she would love to join him on Saturday night to talk about their feelings. He had whooped and jumped around the room clinging to the parchment; feeling like he was fifteen again and a girl had just smiled at him.

And now it was Saturday afternoon and he was trying to decide what to wear, with Anne and Sirius's help. Clearly, the two of them had two VERY distinctive styles. Anne liked gothic and Sirius liked classical style, including waist coats and canes, almost reminding Remus of Dracula!

"No, no no!" Anne said, crossing her arms as she stared at Remus, who was wearing tatty old jeans and a ripped shirt. "What are you trying to prove, that you ARE a poor werewolf with bad fashion sense!"

"Er… Isn't that what I am?" Remus asked, looking confused.

"That's it…" Anne mumbled, walking out of the room and coming back with her arms loaded with clothes from Harry and Sirius's room. This was not going to end well!

REMUS POV:

For the next hour and a half Anne and Sirius had argued about what I should wear while Teddy and I stared at them like they were going mad! It was apparent to me that Anne would have been a girl that Sirius would have chased if he was in Hogwarts, and I could see it in Anne's eyes that she had a deep respect for my oldest friend, but we both knew her crush belonged to George Weasley and his war tales about how he lost his ear.

"Yuck! Sirius what are you trying to do, make Hermione burst out laughing!" Anne stated, glaring at the concoction Sirius had come up with using clothes.

"What do you mean, it looks nice!" Sirius grumbled, glaring down at the younger witch.

"A pink shirt with a velvet waist coat? Dear god, my eyes are burning!" Anne mumbled, chucking the clothes in to a pile that she had decided was '70s rejects'. Finally she settled on a nice pair of black trousers and a white button up shirt, that I had to admit, looked really nice on me. She had hit Sirius with a pair of jeans gently when he tried to add a waist coat and he had stormed out of the room mumbling something about 'hormonal woman!'

"You look lovely dad…" Anne said, smiling up at me. "Hermione isn't going to know what hit her." She added, gently smoothing down my hair, after I had messed it up by running my fingers through it.

"I don't know what to say Anne…" I mumbled, going to run my hands through my hair once more and laughing when she hit me gently. "I'm a coward, remember?"

"You are not a coward, Remus. You are timid, there is a huge difference. And trust me; I know why you are timid. We are treated like animals, like pieces of dirt on their shoes! But Hermione is different, Remus. She sees you for who you are, a beautiful wizard who has so much love to give…" Anne mumbled, staring up in to my eyes. She had grown so much since Greyback had taken her, and I was scared he had robbed her of her innocent soul.

"What if she abandons us, Anne? We are a handful, all three of us…" I motioned to Teddy who had managed to pull a pair of Sirius's pants over his head and was shaking his head to try and get them off again.

"It's Hermione dad, she can handle anything. And you are thinking to low of yourself again, we are NOT a handful. Once a month we experience a slight, out of body experience and for the rest of the month we are NORMAL humans. And if I hear anything apart from that coming out of your mouth, I'll shove a fire cracker down your top!" Her stubborn tone made me smile and remember Hermione, and the many times we had argued over the same point.

"You are right." I whispered, giving her a cuddle and then sending her on her way, so she could stop Sirius from causing a fashion crime epidemic as she put it.

_He's gonna have his hands full with you, little one… _I thought, smiling softly as she shut the door.

I walked over to Teddy and scooped him up, freeing him of the trousers and smiling down as he grinned up at me. "You be good tonight." I whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his head. "No scaring people." I added, watching his hair change to black. "Hmmm… Maybe you should wear a beanie…" I mumbled, smiling down at my son.

Normal POV

Remus sat on the couch nervously; he was flicking through an old Edgar Allen Poe book, trying to calm his racing heart. If he had it his way, Teddy would be named Edgar, but Tonks had hated that name and said it was to old, so she called him Ted.

Remus would just have to wait for his second son to be born so he could call him Edgar. He blushed at the thought of having more children, he had always had a soft spot for them, even if he was no good with them, and he knew, with Hermione by his side, he would be a perfect father.

He glanced at the clock, three minutes to go before she said she would be there, and knowing Hermione, she would be right on time. He got up and put his book back in its place, his need to have things in order at his house came from how out of control his life was.

His belongings placement was the only order he had, and he knew, thankfully, that Hermione understood. Sadly, Anne was not so orderly and he was constantly picking stuff up that she had forgotten to put away after something else had caught her attention.

He went to check on their dinner, he was cooking a nice Italian style spaghetti and meatballs, he laughed at the thought. Was there any other style to spaghetti and meatballs?

He smiled as he looked at how uneven the meatballs were, he had gotten Teddy and Anne to help him make them, and Teddy had enjoyed it beyond anything, his hair was bright yellow in excitement as he squished the meat in his chubby hands and tried to copy his father and older sister. Anne had squirmed at the feeling and then rolled three perfect meat balls before her and Sirius had indulged in a chocolate sauce fight, which Remus had spent ten minutes cleaning up and screaming at them.

Normally he would have joined in, but at that moment his nerves were way to tense to even contemplate it!

He heard the soft knock on the door and quickly hurried over to answer the door. "Hi." He said, pulling the door open and smiling down at Hermione, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress that made Remus swear to god his heart had stopped beating.

"Hi." Hermione whispered, stepping inside and hanging her coat up. "It's nice to see you again." She added, giving him a quick hug and then pulling away.

"You too." Remus smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"I can't wait."

**Ok, this chapter will have to stop here because it is getting WAY to long. xDD Conversation and party will be coming in the next chapter and two. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione giggled, picking up a meatball with her fork and raising an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?" She asked, laughing again and she saw Remus grin.

"Teddy wanted to cook with Daddy, and Anne wanted to try as well, so this meal is made with every ones love, though I think Teddy thought it was more play dough then food…" Remus said, smiling as he took a sip of his wine. "Apparently, Anne found it was fun to make small balls, until Sirius took her mind away with a chocolate sauce fight." He shook his head.

"I swear, if she ever gets time turned back to the Marauders era, Sirius would so be after her." Hermione said, summing Remus's thoughts up in to words. He nodded and continued to eat happily, amazed that his cooking skills hadn't changed over the years. He could still make a mean spaghetti and meatballs, and not mean in the sense of the pea soup at the leaky cauldron!

"And that is why she is never allowed Time Turners." Remus stated simply, smiling at Hermione. "Though she does seem to have taken after you, and fallen for an older man." He grinned as she raised an eyebrow. "She likes George Weasley. She listens to his stories for hours on end, and isn't even grossed out about his missing ear; she actually asked to see the hole the other day and even traced her finger around it. I've never seen George look so ecstatic."

"Well normally girls are grossed out about it…" Hermione started to say.

"And normally girls don't get themselves stuck in the chimney for the hell of it." Remus cut across her, making them both fall in to giggles.

"Yes well, I could just imagine the scandal it would course with his mother!" Hermione said, smiling softly. "A Lupin in her house hold, the wedding would be two weeks after she catches them hugging!"

Remus chocked on his spaghetti and stared at her. "My daughter will not be dating George! No way! Way to old, wait until she is nineteen!" He smiled at Hermione. "At least then we will know if it is puppy love or not." He added.

"And what do you think my love is…?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"Perfect." He stated, without thinking. He felt his cheeks start to burn and quickly looked down at his plate. _Wow Remus… So smooth, why don't we change your name to smooth and then everything will be great! _He mentally rolled his eyes at himself and laughed.

"I'm glad you think that." Hermione stated, smiling at Remus softly. "Do you think it's wrong, that George let Anne touch his battle scar?" She asked, shocking Remus.

"What do you mean?" He asked, putting his fork down on his now empty plate.

"Well, he is an adult… And I know what she was doing was so innocent and gentle, and yet… I wonder if he should have allowed her too…" She bit her lower lip and looked at her napkin; Remus could see she was thinking. "I mean, not just the age gap… But… Well… The age gap." Hermione laughed softly.

"I understand what you mean, but we both know George treats her as a little sister and nothing else. And he is finally learning to accept that his ear is gone, and if letting Anne touch it helps him come to terms, who am I to stop it?" Remus asked.

"Well it's just… Don't you think it's wrong?"

"Don't you think some people would think our love is wrong?"

"I'm not talking about us!"

"Well you should, it's why you came over here!"

"So you don't want to spend time with me!"

"No! No of course I want to spend time with you. But we need to work out our feelings!" Remus stared at Hermione, watching her chew her lower lip. "Hermione I can't let my family live in limbo anymore. You need to decide…"

"I don't think I can do this, Remus." Hermione said, staring up at the older werewolf. "I think we can only be friends…"

"Very well…" Remus said, finishing his wine and getting up to put the dishes in the sink to wash themselves.

"Remus I really do love you… But… I don't think I can handle…" She trailed off.

"Being with a werewolf?" He asked.

"No… Being Teddy's mother." Hermione corrected him, standing up as well.

"You've done a good job of it so far…" Remus stated, staring down at the younger witch.

"Only because you made me!" Hermione's temper was starting to get the better of her, and she took a deep breath and finished her wine.

"I did what I had to do."

That sentence was enough to make Hermione groan and throw her arms up in the air. "So I guess you are leaving." Remus whispered, watching her get her coat.

"Well you are not stopping me…" Hermione stated, staring up in to his eyes.

"What do you want me to do, tie you to my bed?"

"Well it would be better then letting me walk out of this door and out of your life, Remus!" Hermione snapped, glaring at him.

"Spend the night…" Remus said softly, looking at her. "Please, it's late, and I don't want you to walk home… Plus you need to be here tomorrow anyway… I'm sure you won't mind sharing a bed with a friend…"

"I'm used to it after the tent." Hermione stated, staring at him.

"Fine, you will spend the night then."

And that was how Remus ended up waking up with a sleeping brunette in his arms, the brunette hair belonged to a friend. And nothing more.


	23. Chapter 23

Remus closed his eyes, just wanting to fall asleep, it was only six am and the feeling of having Hermione against him was slowly draining him from all his thoughts of the party. But then again, he didn't want to leave Harry and Sirius in charge; it was like leaving Fred and George in charge of something so precious!

He carefully got out of bed and pulled the blanket back up around Hermione, smiling when she made a soft whimper. He quickly got dressed and walked down to the kitchen, to be faced with balloons, party food and a very hassled looking Molly.

_Maybe I should just back out slowly and go back to bed… _He thought, gulping silently and backing up, only to crash against Sirius.

"Ah Moony, you are awake!" Sirius grinned, the grin that Remus knew in five minutes there was going to be a scream and a very pissed off werewolf.

"Sirius… what the hell did you do!" Remus asked, spinning around to look at his best friend.

"Nothing…" Sirius said, grinning innocently, oh how looks could deceive the living!

"SIRIUS BLACK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Anne's voice was heard, screaming from the second floor. A minute later a very pissed off thirteen year old walked in to the room, glaring daggers at Sirius.

"What did he do…?" Remus asked, staring at his daughter and backing up.

"HE TURNED EVERYTHING IN MY ROOM PINK! PINK I TELL YOU!" Anne yelled, throwing her hands up. "You wait Sirius, this is just the beginning!" She hissed, grabbing Harry and dragging him up to her room to fix it up.

"She is gonna kill you one of these days…" Remus commented, grabbing himself a cup of coffee, smiling when he heard Molly chuckling.

"I can't help it man, she just… Her and Teddy… They make me want to have kids!" Sirius stated, ignoring Molly dropping a pan on the ground in shock.

Remus felt the same way, had Sirius Black just decided he wanted children! No, the world must have turned upside down while Remus slept, up was down and down was up, feelings were twisted and voices broken. No way in hell Sirius Black wanted kids.

"You know that means you'd have to settle down, right?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

"No I don't. Remus has two kids and he isn't married!" Sirius protested, crossing his arms.

"Actually he is!" Molly stated, crossing her arms across her chest as well, Remus started to decide if going up to bed was best again. "His wife just passed away in the war, or have you forgotten about your cousin!"

"How dare you!" Sirius hissed, glaring at Molly. "You think I would just forget about the only good biological family I had so easily! My my Molly, I thought better of you." He whispered, before walking out of the room.

"Happy Birthday Teddy…" Remus mumbled sarcastically, earning a glare from the woman which made him flinch. "Sorry. Inappropriate…" He quickly apologized.

"That is what happens when you hang around people so much younger then you." Molly stated, shaking her head. "I don't know what you were thinking, but sharing a bed with Hermione. What are you trying to prove, Remus?"

"That I like her… No, it's more then like… I think I really adore her."

"She is too young."

"You say that now, but are you forgetting the age gap between Arthur and yourself?"

"That is different! We were adults!"

"Stop lying to me, Molly! You were fourteen and he was eighteen! That is not adults!"

"We did nothing inappropriate!"

"Nor have Hermione and I!"

"That is not the same, stop twisting my wor-"

"THE BIRTHDAY BOY IS HERE!" Harry yelled, smiling as he walked in to the room holding a very grumpy looking Teddy. "He hasn't been changed, so merry Christmas Remus!" He added, thrusting the smelly two year old at Remus.

"Lovely." Remus mumbled, taking Teddy from Harry. "Hello little man." His face lit up as he smiled down at his son. His life and joy. Without Teddy he knew that he would have given up long ago, happily curled up and died on the grave of Tonks, but Teddy gave him a reason to live, a reason to smile and breathe.

One he desperately needed at the moment!

All worries that Remus had about Sirius and Harry planning a birthday party was thrown out the window by lunch time, the house was packed with guests and other children that were related to the guests. Bill's two year old daughter happily chased Teddy through the house, while Fleur sat talking with a pregnant Ginny about best cures for morning sickness; Kingsley had brought his grandchildren, much to the surprise of everyone. They raced through the house, exploring all the rooms and making as much noise as they could.

Mrs Blacks portrait had an extremely strong silencing charm on it and had been plastered over, in her place now hung a beautiful portrait of a stag, wolf and a very shaggy black dog playing under a full moon.

Anne was wearing an amazing black gothic style dress that showed off her breasts that were just starting to develop, that she was very proud of. Remus laughed as she sat talking to Kingsley about the education standards of werewolf cubs, her hands moving quickly as she made her point, her eyes flashing in challenge as he tried to counter her point using logic, which she quickly dismissed with a quick "And that attitude is what makes the suicide rate so high."

Remus turned to smile at Harry, who was beaming like a mad man. "Just think, next year, I'll have a little one!" He said, munching on the hot dog he was holding.

"I can't wait to meet the new generation of Potters." Remus stated, thanking Molly when she thrust a hot dog in to his hands with something that sounded a lot like 'to bloody thin!'

"I want you to be the godfather… You and Sirius." Harry stated, staring up at his ex professors face, which was probably resembling someone who had just been hit in the face with a large, smelly fish.

"Pardon?"

"I want you to be my childs godfather. Ginny agrees with me!"

"I would love to!"

"Thank you, Remus… Holy shit!" Harry trailed off, staring at Hermione as she walked in to the room. Remus followed his gaze and nearly dropped his hot dog, Hermione, who had quickly gone home to get changed, was wearing a mini skirt over leggings and a black top.

Was she trying to kill him?

Remus gulped down three breaths of much needed oxygen and started to mentally state every single element from the periodic table, to stop his groin from joining the celebration!

He was jolted from trying to remember what place Molten had on the table by George wolf whistling and Hermione's rude hand gesture. He chuckled softly and stumbled when Harry pushed him towards her.

He was going to kill him for that later, but right now he had something much more beautiful occupying his mind. "You look stunning." He managed to get out, knowing that everyone in the room was silent and watching them, even the children had fallen silent at the tension in the room.

"You're not to bad yourself." Hermione said, looking Remus up and down, he had just chucked on a pair of black slacks and a green shirt, nothing fancy and nothing as beautiful as Hermione.

"Even if I was a god, my looks would be diminished if I stood next to a goddess like yourself…"

"Oh shut up and kiss already!" Sirius yelled out, followed by a yelp when Molly hit him.

_Way to go Padfoot, ruin the mood! _Remus thought, his cheeks burning from embarrassment at his oldest friend.

Hermione stepped forward and before Remus could comprehend doing anything, her lips met his in the most passionate kiss of his life, ignoring the wolf whistles from around the room he wrapped his arms around her and returned it.

"I think I was wrong." Hermione whispered after they had pulled apart.

"Don't let Sirius hear you say that." Remus whispered, making her giggle softly.

Yes, this party was by far the best party Remus could have ever imagined.

**Ok, I hope you guys liked this story, and yes, this is the end. The story just felt right to end here, on one of the best days in Remus's life. I might add an epilogue to this story, but I haven't decided on that yet. Thank you all for reading and your kind reviews, it has been amazing.**


	24. Chapter 24

EPILOGUE!

The sun shone brilliantly in to the main lounge room of the small two story cottage in Hogsmead, the home of Remus Lupin and his family, which included a six year old, a seventeen year old and the most beautiful wife Remus could have dreamed of.

"NO! NO WAY!" Anne screamed, running down the stairs, her robes flowing out behind her. "I MADE HEAD GIRL!" She screamed, waving the letter in front of her.

"Snugh?" Remus mumbled, looking up from the table and rubbing his eyes, Hermione had kept him up last night with a debate on what color to paint the nursery for the new addition to the house, both had used logical arguments and both had gone to bed not fully satisfied that they had gotten their point across.

"I'm gonna be head girl, Dad!" Anne repeated again, giggling and dropping the letter in front of him. "Me! Head girl!'

"Who the heck did you bribe?" Remus asked, reading the letter. His daughter was far from being head girl material, she was bright, oh yes, but she was loud and got in to trouble for not holding her tongue.

"No one! It just shows that SOME people appreciate my responsibility!" Anne replied coldly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And you call putting green dye in Sirius's shampoo responsible?"

"He deserved it… Stupid, egocentric nutter!"

"Anne!"

"Oh come on, it washed out after two weeks!"

Remus groaned and rubbed his temples, knowing that he wasn't going to win this fight. She had spent too much time with Sirius, Fred and George!

Remus smiled over at the photo wall, it was covered in photos of their friends. It had Fred and his wife that he met in his shop and their twins, Harry and Ginny and their child, George and his adopted son from Africa, Neville and Luna on their wedding day and Sirius with his girlfriend of two years (Longest girlfriend he had ever had!)

And then there were the photos of Remus and his family, Hermione on the day that her magical primary school (Elementary School) had opened, Anne on her fifteenth birthday, Teddy getting his first broomstick (It only went two foot off the ground), Anne getting ready to go to her first sleep over and Remus's favorite photo, which was his wedding day.

Hermione was smiling up at him as he fed her a piece of cake, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. God, he swore his cheeks hurt for three weeks after that day!

"DADDY!" Teddy ran in to the room, smiling like a maniac, his hair bright yellow in excitement.

"What?" Remus asked, grinning down at his son.

"I FOUND A GIANT BUG!" Teddy screamed, holding up a giant cockroach, Anne groaned in disgust and shook her head. Normally she would have grabbed it, but Remus had noticed that she was beginning to grow up, make up and fashion magazines were slowly replacing her magazines of dragons and pranks.

"That's amazing buddy!"

"Can I keep it? I can call him Thredrick!"

"No sweetie, I don't think mummy would let you keep a bug. Anyway, you have Turtle."

"Yeah… But Turtle can't do this!" Teddy stated, sticking the bug on the wall. "See?"

"Ah, I do see. But how about you let Thredrick live in the backyard?" Remus asked, trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Fine." Teddy mumbled, finally accepting defeat. He walked out of the room just as Hermione walked in.

"Was that a bug?" She asked her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah. Thredrick apparently." Remus said laughing softly.

"And you two want another one." Anne mumbled, munching on her piece of toast.

"And you wanted a million!" Hermione stated, making Anne blush.

"Yeah well… That was before I realized how much work they were."

"They are not much work." Remus said, glancing out the window. "TEDDY NO WE DO NOT LICK BUGS!" He yelled running out of the room.

"God, four years ago he was yelling Anne instead of Teddy." Hermione mused, giving her daughter a hug.

"Ah yes, how times change." Anne said, returning the hug and grinning. Hermione turned around and started to prepare breakfast, making Anne smirk at the note she had stuck on her mothers back that said 'Warning Hormones Loading 95%'

_That don't change that much._ Anne thought, laughing softly as she walked out of the room.

**And that is the end!**

**The proper end!**

**No more after this!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and I hope you all loved my story and continue to read the other stories that I come up with. :D At the moment I have nothing else in the works, but we'll just wait and see what happens. **


End file.
